For the Love of A Dragon!
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is starting at Fairy Tail academy. But little does he know he will be trapped in a harem situation! Six beautiful, unique OCS...one Natsu! Who will he choose? Who will he get to know better? NATSU IN A HAREM? That can only mean one thing...a awesome story! NatsuXHarem! Done By Request! Readers Opinions count! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! ****This story was done under request of a guest reviewer from my other story, The Flame And The Wind!**

**Basically, this story is a readers decide story! At the end of every chapter, there will be a cliffhanger, sort of, and I'll put a poll up on my profile page for you guys to vote which character is involved!**

**This is about Natsu starting at Fairy Tail Academy, (OVA 2) but if he was involved in a harem situation!**

**There will be 6 girls who are love interests for him. You will meet them all in this chapter!**

**They will all be OC though. You might see brief appearances of Fairy Tail characters, but none of them will be love interests.**

**I don't hate Nalu or Nali or anything, I just thought this would be fun! Are you ready?**

**BTW, this is Natsu POV.**

* * *

Wow. So it's my first day, huh? I stood at the front of a giant building, divided into many different parts.

Whoa...so where am I supposed to go? There are so many doors...

Students walked all around the courtyard of the building. Everyone was wearing the uniform, so it was hard for me to tell everyone apart. Who were the first-years?

"AHHH, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE I AM, DAMMIT!" I screamed, throwing my arms up in the air. People stopped to stare.

I ran up to some guy and grabbed him. He looked at me.

"Hey, let go!"

"Where's the first year hallways?" I shouted. He held his hands over his ears.

"The door to the left..." He whispered.

I ran away, but just in time to hear his friend say to him, "You'll never be a man if you can't stand up to cowards like that!"

"Ah, whatever, Elfman." The guy replied.

I finally found the door. I pushed past all the people sitting on the stairs, and made it into the school building. I was stuck in a crowd of people trying to make it into the hallways.

There were some people I assumed must have been student council officers at the front of the crowd, handing out pamphlets and schedules.

"HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE TO CLASS IN TIME IF I DON'T MAKE IT THROUGH THIS CROWD?!" I roared.

"Oh, you'll be fine." A girl said next to me.

I turned to her.

"Ayano Mitsuki!" She grinned, holding out her hand to me. I stared at her, and down at her hand. I slowly placed my hand in hers as she shaked it.

She had shoulder length black hair, that curled up as soon as it reached her shoulders. Green sparkling eyes, and a big smile.

"Believe me, this isn't worse than it was last year! That's what my sister told me, anyways..." She laughed.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." I smiled back. She seemed okay.

"Cool, Natsu!" She giggled. "Do you happen to be a first year?!"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome, me too!" She cried. Then she jumped into my arms.

"Ah, what are you doing?" I questioned.

"I'm just so happy! I was afraid I wouldn't make a friend the first day!" She laughed, twirling me around then hopping off.

"Anyways, I'll see ya later, Natsu!" She smiled, she sprinted through the crowd, and disappeared through the hallway. Wow, she was something. I was almost at the front of the line by now.

As the person in front of me slipped past everyone, I was in front of a student council officer. Finally.

This girl had long blond hair that went down to her hips. She had soft brown eyes, and a determined gaze. As soon as I stepped up to her, she whipped a booklet in front of me.

"Hello Natsu Dragneel of 1-C!" She declared. My eyes widened.

"H-How did you know that?"

"I memorized all the new student's names, photos, and schedules! It took me the whole summer, but it was worth it!" She answered, digging out another piece of paper from her large pile.

"I'm Yuzuki Okama." She said. "Have a great year, Natsu, and make sure to vote for Yuzuki in the election!" She pushed me into the hallway.

"Next!" She called.

Geez, what a pushy person. I'll vote for goody goody people like her when I'm dead. Oh wait, I won't be able to do it then, will I?

As I walked through the hallway, a weird feeling passed through me. It seemed like others felt it too.

My eyes widened as the people in the hallways parted. I felt the need to do it too. A figure made way through.

A girl with short purplish hair walked slowly through the hallways. It was weird. It was almost like she was glowing. She vanished as she passed down the halls.

Who was that? She had some kind of angelic aura to her.

I had finally found my classroom. As soon as I walked in, I was nearly tackled.

"NATSU!" A girl screamed. I looked up to see Ayano.

"Oh, uh, Hey, Ayano." I said. She was nearly choking me.

"I can't believe it! We're in the same homeroom!"

"Uh, yeah." I gasped. "C-Can you let go of me?"

"Oh!" She cried, jumping off. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I replied.

A tall lady walked in.

"Hello students, please take your seats. The seating chart is on the board."

I looked up at the board. I was on the other side of the. room from where Ayano was. That was kinda disappointing, she seems pretty cool, except for when she hugs me unexpectedly...

I was sitting next to another girl though. She had red hair that went just below her shoulders, and her mouth was in the shape of an upside down V. She looked kind of mad.

"You okay?" I asked her. Her name, on the seating chart, said Emi Saito.

She didn't reply. Whatever, I wasn't going to waste my time talking to people who wouldn't talk back.

I listened to the teacher drone on and on about some kind of schedule, but I didn't care. Before we knew it, the bell rang for the first class.

I gathered up my stuff, and nearly dropped it seconds later from Ayano scaring me. She was standing right there.

"Hey Natsu! What's your next class?" She exclaimed.

"Uhh..." I thought, trying to remember. Then I began to pull my schedule out from my pile of supplies.

"I need you to move." A voice said from behind me. It was Emi Saito. I was blocking her from getting out of the desk space.

"Oh, sorry." I said, moving over. She pushed past us, and made her way out the door.

It turned out I didn't have the next 4 classes with Ayano.

That was kinda disappointing. I was in the hallway to the next class. I looked around, and then bumped into someone. All my supplies dropped.

"Ah! What the-" I started, but looked up to see a absolutely terrified face staring at me.

She had light brown hair that was long, blue eyes, and a kind of cute face.

"I-I-I..." She stuttered, standing in shock.

"Sorry bout' that." I said, bending down and picking up her stuff. I handed it back to her in a pile.

I got my stuff up too, and stood up.

"Whoa, are you crying?" I said, looking at her watering eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She cried, running down the hall with her stuff.

"W-Wait!" I called. She was gone.

What was her deal?

Anyways, I had finally made it to my next class. I found my seat next to another girl. Gee, I was meeting a lot of girls today...

She had purplish eyes and dark hair. A sad smile was on her face. I slid down next to her.

"Hello." She smiled. Her name was Kaede Akutabi. That's what the board said, anyway.

"Hey." I replied. "I'm Natsu."

"Kaede!" She beamed. She was kind of pretty.

She seemed kind of sad though.

"Listen, idiot." A guy said, walking up next to me. He had dark hair.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster. You better not mess with Kaede, ya hear me? She's my girlfriend, you know."

"You don't need to tell everyone..." Kaede whispered, looking to the side.

"Are you pickin' a fight, Fullbuster?" I grinned, staring at him.

"If you flirt with my woman, then yes." He replied. Then he went back to his seat. My eyes widened when I saw who he was sitting next to.

It was that girl from earlier. The one, who amazed everyone in the hallway. She was very mysterious, and had some kind of feeling she gave everyone. It was overwhelming.

Anyway, Kaede turned to me as soon as he sat down.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a little, well, overprotective."

"It's fine." I replied.

* * *

3 classes had passed, and I was on my way to P.E.

The 1st years, 2nd years, and 3rd years were mixed up into P.E classes. Which meant that some of these people would be seniors and juniors as well.

As I entered, I was attacked. By of course, Ayano Mitsuki.

This class had some people I knew in it.

Ayano Mitsuki- You know who she is...

Yuzuki Okama- The pushy student council officer who had "greeted" me when I entered the building.

Mysterious Hallway Girl- The mysterious girl that everyone seemed amazed by.

Emi Saito- The girl I sat next to in homeroom who wasn't the nicest.

Other Hallway Girl- The girl that had freaked out when we bumped into each other in the hallway.

Kaede Akutabi- Pretty and sweet girl from 1st class.

Gray Fullbuster- Damn him...

Anyways, we found out we were going to be playing dodgeball. I grinned when me and Gray were placed on separate teams.

I would make a meal outta him.

As for the other girls, they were all on my team. As soon as the match began, me and Gray began to whip balls at eachother. Dodging every single one, we both were waiting for the right moment to catch them.

Gray had found a moment. He threw a ball so fast, it zipped across the gym. But it missed, flying to the side. I jumped over, slid in front of it, and caught it.

Gray's face turned pale as I spun it on my finger and he was put out. Hehehe...

The ball had been about to hit someone else though. I turned around to see her standing behind me.

* * *

**Which girl did Natsu protect from getting hit by a super-dodgeball?**

**Ayano Mitsuki?**

**Yuzuki Okama?**

**Mysterious Hallway Girl?**

**Emi Saito?**

**Other Hallway Girl?**

**Kaede Akutabi?**

**You decide! Go onto my profile and vote on the poll! **

**Please review, follow, and favorite if you liked it! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First of all...**

**WHY DID HARDLY ANYBODY VOTE ON THE POLL?**

**I mean, there were a few voters, thank you, but my other readers didn't vote. If you didn't, please vote this time! It's hard for me to decide sometimes with only a few votes. And for those of you that voted in your reviews, I counted them this time, but I won't next time.**

**Please vote this time!**

**Please follow, favorite and review! Thank you!**

* * *

My eyes widened as I saw her standing behind me.

The mysterious girl...from the hallway.

I just stood there, staring at her. She stared back, and with almost translucent eyes, she smiled.

Then the P.E instructor yelled to start the game.

I began to throw the dodgeballs again, but every once in a while I couldn't help but look back a couple times. Who was that girl?

She was standing behind everyone else, not doing anything, just watching the game unfold. She never got hit, even once. It seemed like nobody was trying to get her out anyway. What idiots, she was right there. When I wasn't looking at her, I looked across the room at Gray, who was staring daggers at me. I grinned back.

As I grinned at him, a dodgeball flew fast towards my face. It was so close, I didn't have time to catch it. But then, someone jumped up in front of me and caught it.

Her long reddish orange hair that was up in a ponytail swished to the side, nearly hitting me in the face. She had caught the ball with one hand, and was inches away. I had gotten distracted.

She turned back to me, looking angry.

Emi Saito?

"Listen, you need to focus. I can't catch the ball for you every time." She demanded, shoving the ball back in my hands, at the same time dodging a ball.

"Whaddaya mean, every time?!" I yelled. "You only caught it once for me!"

"And I won't do it again." She said, catching another ball in her hand, and whipping it back at the poor guy who just decided to throw it at her. Big mistake. He was hit. Now he had to get out. I didn't even know you could hit someone who was already out.

I sighed, and got back to the game. I would show Emi Saito how awesome I am at this from now on. I whipped a ball at some girl who failed to catch it, instead dodging to the side. Damn...

I whipped another one, and she dodged again.

"STOP DODGING!" I roared. She grinned back at me.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Yuzuki Okama yelled from across the room. She had said she wanted to be the referee. I still didn't like that pushy blond...

"No screaming!"

"NO!" I roared back at her. That's when her confident look faded, and she looked almost hurt. Instead of going and telling the P.E teacher, she just stood there with her clipboard.

What the hell was wrong with her?

That's when a ball hit me in the chest.

"Oof!" I said, falling to the floor, then jumping right back up.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!" I yelled. I looked up to see Gray, spinning a ball on his finger and grinning at me.

"I'm back in, stupid." He explained.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I cried. Someone pushed me from behind.

"Actually, it is." Emi Saito replied.

I growled, and sat down in the corner. Damn Emi...damn Gray...damn Yuzuki for getting me distracted!

"Hello!" Someone said next to me. I looked up to see Kaede Akutabi sitting down next to me.

"Kaede? You got out?" I asked.

She smiled.

"I've never been good at sports...I'm more surprised you got out!" She admitted, looking at me.

"It's all Gray's fault..." I muttered, then realized what I said. "Oh, sorry, I forgot you two are..."

Kaede's smile vanished.

"I-It's okay...he can be like that sometimes..." She whispered, looking away.

I watched him as he threw dodgeballs back and forth. Kaede stood up.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to get back in the game. Talk to you later, Natsu!" She beamed, and made her way back onto the playing field.

The girl that was next to her was the other girl from the hallway. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and she moved away.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you!" I exclaimed. She looked up at me.

"R-really?" She squeaked. I nodded. She cautiously and slowly moved back over.

"I'm sorry I overeacted earlier...I should've made a better effort to apologize." She whispered, resting her chin on her arms.

"It's over now, no big deal." I smiled. She looked up to see my face, and her eyes widened. She immediately buried her head back in her arms.

"Hey, can you tell me your name?" I asked her, and she looked back up, her cheeks slightly tinted pink.

"Ah..umm...Sachi...Amaya." She murmered. "I'm a 2nd year..."

"Oh. Natsu Dragneel, first year!" I smiled. She gasped again and buried her head in her arms.

I stood up.

"I'm heading back in. Talk to ya later!" I ran back, just in time to see her watch me in wonder.

* * *

It was the end of the period, and it looked like I had first lunch. So I found the cafeteria, and grabbed something from the lunch line.

After that, I looked around for someone to sit by, and I saw Ayano at the other side of the cafeteria.

At a table all by herself.

As soon as she saw me, though, she jumped up and waved over. I walked towards her, and plopped down on the other side of the table.

"I am so glad we have lunch together!" She laughed.

"Yeah." I murmered, observing the empty table. Didn't Ayano have other friends? Why weren't they here too?

I was about to ask her, but decided against it. They were probably all in second or third lunch.

Then, I looked up, to see Ayano next to me.

"Whoa!" I cried. "I thought you were over there!"

"I was." She smiled, and began to eat. I watched her, then took a bite of my food too.

She chattered on and on about how much she hoped we'd have more classes together, and at the end of the lunch period she threw her arms around my neck again, and giggled.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" I said again, and she looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm just happy!" She chirped, then hopped off me, and ran off.

"See ya!" She yelled.

* * *

It was the next class period, and I was sitting next to Gray Fullbuster.

Every once in a while, he'd look at me, and I'd get angry.

"Stop lookin' at me, dammit!" I growled. He grinned.

But later in the class, I asked him a question.

"You know the girl who sits next to you in 2nd?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"What about her?" Gray responded.

"What's her name?"

"I think you're talking about Sora Misora."

"She gives everyone some kind of weird vibe, right?"

Gray's eyes widened as his head turned to me.

"So you feel it too? I thought I was the only one."

* * *

Class was over, and I was thinking about a lot of things.

Ayano Mitsuki...was I really her only friend?

Yuzuki Okama...why'd she get hurt so easily over how I didn't listen to her?

Emi Saito...WHY DID SHE HATE ME?

Kaede Akutabi...why did she get sad whenever her and Gray's relationship came up?

Sora Misora...who was she?

And Sachi Amaya...why did she get worked up over everything?

That's when I came around the corner, and saw someone crying in the corner. Her hands were covering her eyes, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

The hallway was deserted except for the two of us.

She gasped and immediately looked up to see me there.

I recognized her right then.

* * *

**Why are all the girls starting to become more and more mysterious? Find out more in next chapter.**

**And who was crying in the hallway? You decide! Go to my profile and vote on the poll!**

**See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can explain. **

**Nobody voted, again. TT - TT **

**Thank you to my 2 voters, but that's it. Seriously, you guys can't expect me to update quickly when I can't decide what happens next. **

**Apparently I have 12 followers, but only 2 voted. Whhyyy?**

**It's not that hard to go to my profile and vote on a poll, is it? **

**Anyway, 2 characters were tied for the position, so I picked one. Sorry, it's going to have to work this way if nobody votes. **

**Anyways, please follow and favorite if you are liking the story! Review this chapter and let me know what you thought. **

**AND VOTE ON THE POLL. **

**PLEASE. **

* * *

As soon as she looked up in surprise, I recognized her face.

Kaede...Akutabi?

Her eyes immediately widened, and she stood up quickly, wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Natsu...I-I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would come through this hallway, and-"

"What...what's the matter?" I asked, setting my stuff down, and observing her.

"Oh..." She whispered, touching her cheek. "I-It's nothing, Natsu. I wouldn't want to bother you with silly stories."

"You were crying." I repeated. She froze, just staring at me.

"N-No..." She stuttered. "I'm sorry, it's just allergies...I'll go now."

Kaede bent down and picked up her books, and began to quickly walk the other direction. Should I let her leave? I quickly ran up to her and grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"Kaede!" I said loudly. She turned back around slowly, but this time, her eyes were watering again. She quickly brushed the tears away, and looked back at me, attempting a smile.

"W-What is it, Natsu?" She asked. I was silent. To be honest, I'm not sure why I felt the need to stop her. My hand slipped off her shoulder.

"Nevermind." I said, taking a step back.

"I'll see you later, then. Goodbye, Natsu." She beamed, and began to walk away again. I avoided a sudden urge to stop her. Why did I care anyways?

But still...Kaede was crying. I'm sure of it. Why?

* * *

It was after school, and of course, my head was crowded with thoughts.

Kaede...

and...Sora Misora. I still didn't know a lot about her, but she definitely was different than the other students here. Here's what happened to me next.

"Oh, you're in my gym class, aren't you?" A voice chirped from behind me. I turned around.

She had short purplish hair that was straight and curved so it touched her neck. She had light blue eyes, and and small smile.

Was this...

"I don't think I've introduced myself properly to you." She said. "Sora Misora is my name. What's yours?"

My eyes widened as I responded without hesitation.

"N-Natsu Dragneel."

"Oh. Well, would you like to walk together?" Sora asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Uh, sure." I said. I felt like I had to answer quickly, or this girl would do something to me...

We began to walk down the sidewalk again, me staring at her the entire time.

"What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" She asked, looking at me.

"Ah, uh, no." I answered, looking away, my cheeks slightly pink.

We continued to walk, and I pondered over what to do. Say something? Keep quiet? What?

"So, what kind of things do you like to do, besides beat Gray Fullbuster in dodgeball?" She questioned, glancing at me again. Thank god she started the conversation.

"Ah, well, I guess I like extreme sports and stuff."

"So...you're a daredevil?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome." I grinned, swinging my bag over my shoulder. Sora had her bag like a purse around her shoulder, as she stared at me. I almost felt like if I did something wrong in her presence, I would be punished, although she seemed nice. She reminded me of Kaede Akutabi, but a little more forward and direct with conversation.

Kaede...I still knew something was wrong. But what?

"Have we...?" Sora began to speak. I looked over at her.

"Have we, have we met before? In the past, possibly?" She asked. I just stared at her.

"Uh, no." I replied. "At least, I don't think."

We were silent again, as we walked side by side, until we made it to a corner. She turned to me.

"Well, here's where I go. I'll see you later, Natsu." She beamed at me, and began to run down the street.

"HEY, WAIT!" I yelled, and she whipped back around, jogging in place at the same time.

"W-Why was it me you wanted to walk home with?" I stuttered.

She gave a little giggle.

"It's not like it's super important or special. You know, who I walk home with. And anyways, you seemed..." She paused, and her face brightened. "Different...than the others. Bye!" She turned away, and ran out of sight. I just watched her.

Different...than the others.

Sora Misora, you are a mystery yourself, aren't you?

* * *

It was maybe 2 hours after school had ended, and I got a call. From Ayano. She wanted to go to the mall, if I was interested. I agreed, and changed out of my school uniform. I was too lazy to change out of it earlier. I hadn't done my homework yet either, but the mall would be fun. I guess.

I mean, there could be something fun there, right?

I hope Ayano doesn't want me to go clothes shopping with her.

When I got to the mall, she was standing exactly where she said she'd be. Ayano's dark hair was in it's regular style, with a slight curl when it reached her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She leaped onto me as soon as I got close.

"Natsu!" She squealed. I had gotten used to it by now, and it was only the first day of school. I had already made a friend. More than one, if you count how I had talked more with Kaede and Sora.

"Hey, Ayano." I responded. She hopped off, and leaned towards me, beaming.

"Hiya!"

We entered, and spent about 3 hours inside. We went to the food court and grabbed something to eat, which we both scarfed down in less than a minute, and the rest of the time we spent goofing off.

Me and Ayano went into a woman's underwear store, and I put a bra on over my shirt and ran around the mall, which we got lectured by security for, but still, it was fun.

We got ice cream, and even went into a clothing store, where Ayano tried on some clothes, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. After a while, Ayano said she had to go, and took off. That left me alone in the mall. It's not like I had anything to do, so I started towards the exit.

It was kind of weird, I saw a lot of students I remembered from Fairy Tail academy. It was almost like everyone at school today was here now.

At that moment, someone pushed past me. I whipped around, about to yell at them, but recognized the orange red hair, and a angry glance. Emi Saito had come to annoy me again. She glared at me, but then continued to walk, a pink bag in her arms.

Wait...a pink bag?!

What the hell, why would someone like Emi Saito go into a store that gave you pink bags to put your purchases in? It didn't seem like something she would do at all. Although I was slightly curious, I didn't bother to follow her. I made my way to the exit, but was greeted by someone else I recognized.

Her long blond hair swung to the side as she stepped in front of me, and her soft brown eyes gleamed.

"Natsu Dragneel, I need you to take a survey."

Oh god. Yuzuki Okama. This day couldn't get any better.

Basically, Yuzuki droned on and on about some survey she needed me to take so the student council could get people involved in more activities, and I just refused. Yuzuki looked slightly upset, and a little hurt.

I felt a little guilty as I walked away. Although she was demanding and confident which really pissed me off, it appeared Yuzuki also had a sensitive side.

Hm.

And, as I stepped out of the mall, I bumped into someone. You know it.

Sachi Amaya immediately stood up, and gasped when she saw my face.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry!" She cried, bowing repeatedly.

"Nah, it's fine." I said, patting her on the head. She blinked every time, then looked up at me with blue eyes. I grinned, and her cheeks turned pink.

I ran off, and made my way towards the drug store, to go grab something to eat. Pocky or something...I dunno.

That's when it happened. I heard yelling.

Behind the mall, a bunch of guys had crowded around a wall, yelling and cussing at someone pressed up against the wall. I couldn't just stand there. I ran up to them, and pushed the guys out of the way.

"Huh?!" One of them shrieked.

"Get outta here!" Another called.

I looked back at them, a terrifying look on my face.

"Get out if you know what's good for you!" I muttered. They all ran off, yelling about how they'd be back. Whatever. I turned back.

"Hey, are you o-" I stopped. I knew this girl.

Her eyes were wide as she stayed up against the wall, staring at me.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, shocked.

* * *

**Who was getting threatened by the guys? Ayano? Kaede? Sora? Sachi? Emi? Yuzuki? YOU DECIDE! Go onto my profile and vote on the poll, and when I have enough votes, the new update will be posted!**

**Please follow and favorite if you are liking/loving the story! And please review, I love to hear what the readers think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! First of all, I would like to say THANK YOU! My message got out, and I got a ton of voters on the poll for this chapter. Thank you so much! It makes my job way easier when I have a good amount of voters.**

**Anyways, I've been excited for this chapter, and I have to mention something too. I was afraid at least one of the OCS would be naturally hated, but that was not the case! The votes were very close, and each character had at least one vote, so I was surprised how divided my readers are. A question for my readers: Which OC is your favorite so far? **

**Anyways, answer it in your review. And that leads me to this...please review this chapter! I love hearing what my readers think. And please follow if you'd like to hear more, and favorite if you are loving the story! And just to let you know, some people were curious about the vote winners. So at the end of every chapter from now on, I will put the results of the poll from this chapter! So you'll know who came in 2nd, 3rd, 4th, whatever. Before I talk forever, I think it's time to start the chapter! **

* * *

Her face was incredibly pale, and her faded purple eyes gleamed as the tears began to fall. Her mouth was open slightly in a little O, and she was incredibly terrified, still pressed against the wall, looking at me in shock.

"Kaede, what happened to you?!" I said, stepping closer to her. She slowly realized who I was, and immediately covered her eyes with her hands.

"O-Oh, Natsu...I'm so sorry, I caused trouble for you again!" She cried, starting to walk away quickly. I grabbed her shoulder, whipping her back around towards me. She wasn't getting away this time.

"Who were those guys, and why were they threatening you?" I questioned, staring straight at her. Her eyes darted from side to side, almost like she was trying to avoid eye contact with me.

"Hey, look at me." I demanded. She hesitated, but then looked up at me. Our eyes met. She let out a sigh, and slowly fell into my arms.

"Kaede..." I whispered as she buried her head in my shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell?!" A angry voice demanded. Kaede's eyes widened, and she turned around to see Gray Fullbuster standing there, looking extremely pissed off. I clenched my fist. This was the worst time he could make his appearance.

"Kaede, I've been looking all over for you. You disappeared in the middle of the mall." He muttered, still looking at me.

"I left." She murmered.

"Huh?" Gray asked.

"Nothing." She responded, looking down sadly. I watched her, but then what happened next was Gray stomping up to me.

"Hey, Natsu, right? What the hell were you doing with my girlfriend?!" He insisted, literally inches from my face.

"Nothing, just saving her from a bunch of thugs." I replied, only making him angrier.

"Don't mess with me, Natsu!" He yelled. I smirked back.

"I'm not lying. Ask her yourself. While you were busy browsing items in the mall, your girlfriend was being threatened by a group of older guys. I had to jump in and save her, didn't I?"

Gray growled, and turned to Kaede.

"Tell me he's lying."

Kaede looked to the side, her cheeks slightly pink.

"H-He's not." She whispered. Gray's eyes widened.

"S-So it seriously happened?"

Kaede, still not making eye contact with either of us, slowly nodded. Gray clenched his fist, and whipped back to me.

"Well first off, I was not browsing items, or whatever you said, I was looking for her. And second of all..." He scowled. "Just leave Kaede alone." I wanted to punch that idiot horribly at that moment. I had just saved his girlfriend, and then he tells me to stay away from her? What the heck?! He walked over to Kaede, swinging his arm over her shoulder. Kaede flinched when his hand touched her shoulder, and she kept looking down at the ground.

"Let's go." He said, and began to lead her back to the mall entrance. I watched as Kaede looked back at me as they walked away, a sad look on her face. I could make out "Thank you" as the words she had mouthed. All I could think was why Kaede was dating Gray in the first place if she was always going to look so sad around him. I didn't understand.

What kind of secrets had Kaede been keeping from me?

* * *

It was early in the morning when I woke up. I realized I had school, and was out the door in 20 minutes. I never bothered to brush my hair, all I cared about were the sports games that went on at school, everything else was boring. I didn't need to brush my hair, it's not like it got messy overnight or whatever.

As I walked to school, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Natsu!"

I turned around to see Sora Misora, running towards me, a smile on her face. As soon as she reached me, she did a little twirl before stopping and smiling.

"Good day to you!"

I was silent. Who said that nowadays? She beamed at me brightly, waiting for a response. I hesitated, but then grinned back at her.

"Hey, Sora."

Apparently Sora said she walked home and to school every day. And it turned out we lived near each other. Which was cool.

"Would you like to walk home and to school together most days?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

So after that, we pretty much made small talk. About stuff like the weather, school, teachers, homework, stuff like that. She even mentioned that one time I caught that dodgeball for her.

"I remember it so well! I didn't see the ball coming, and although it seemed like nobody ever threw one at me, that one was inches away! I didn't know what to do, but next thing I knew you leaped in front of me and caught it. It was extremely heroic."

I laughed. "I wouldn't say that, but I'm glad I didn't upset you or anything."

"Why would you have upset me?" She questioned, a curious look on her face.

"I honestly don't know." I mumbled. She giggled.

"Well, you are definitely silly, Natsu."

When we had made it to school, we said our goodbyes for then, but nothing major, as I knew I'd see her again 1st class. I was happy. Sora Misora was definitely a fun person to be around. Sort of like Ayano. But more direct with conversation. She was nothing like I imagined her to be when I first saw her.

She was an interesting person.

* * *

During school, everything went pretty normal up til one point.

In the beginning of the day, Ayano greeted me with a hug and twirl, and a gigantic smile, her perkiness lighting up the whole room.

"Natsu, we need to go to the mall again sometime together! Please!" She cried.

"No problem, I'd like that too." I grinned back.

In the middle of the day, Sachi and me were paired up in P.E for an volleyball activity. We were supposed to bump the ball back and forth.

"Um..." Sachi squeaked as I was about to start the game. "I-I don't know how to position my hand."

I had to walk over to her and carefully place her fingers in the right place for her hands, and explained how to bump the ball. She watched with big curious eyes during the entire explanation, and at the end, nodded and gave me a little smile. The first time I had seen her smile.

Then later on, I was paired up with Emi Saito, which did not go as well as me and Sachi.

"Natsu, you HAVE to hit it towards me!"

"LET ME DO WHAT I WANT, LADY!" I screamed back.

Basically, she kept yelling at me about the ball hitting the ceiling repeatedly, and I kept yelling back about how it was supposed to do that. Whatever, the higher it went the better, right?! Eventually the P.E coach noticed our argument and had to come over to settle it. I switched partners after that, and was paired up with another annoying person, Yuzuki.

"Good job, Natsu! Now try and communicate with me more so we can steadily pass the ball, and know what we are doing!" She explained happily.

"Shut up." I declared. She listened, and was silent for the rest of the activity. At times, she even looked a little hurt.

After school, I was practically beat. I had tons of homework, and I knew hardly of any of it would be finished by tomorrow.

As I shuffled home, a piece of paper fell out of my backpack. I bent down, and examined it. I realized it was a letter. In a small white envelope. Had someone stuck this in when I wasn't looking or something? I slowly ripped it open.

A piece of paper read this-

_Natsu, _

_I need to talk to you about something. Please come see me behind the school once you read this. _

My eyes widened when I saw the name at the end.

* * *

**Well? What did you all think? Please let me know in your review! Follow and favorite if you liked it!**

**Poll Results for this chapter (They were all super close)**

**1-Kaede **

**2- Sachi, Yuzuki and Emi (Yes they were all tied)**

**3- Sora**

**4- Ayano**

**Now, for this week's poll. Which girl wrote a note asking to meet Natsu after school?**

**Kaede? Sora? Sachi? Ayano? Yuzuki? Emi? You decide! Go and vote on my poll now, so your voice will be heard in the decision for next chapter. **

**Who was it, and what did she want to talk about with him? **

**Find out in the next chapter, coming when the poll has enough voters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! **

**Sorry for the wait, but I was waiting to see if I'd get more poll votes before I updated. The flow of votes stopped earlier than last time and I didn't get as many, but that's alright, no biggie. I got enough. **

**The votes weren't that divided this time, I was surprised! But that's okay, it's good to see some favorites. But in this chapter, even with the characters that aren't on any level, I'll give everyone a little more attention in this chapter! **

**Right now, Kaede is on Level 2 with Natsu, and Sora is on Level 1. That's why you've been seeing more of them in the chapters than the other girls. Sora won the first chapter, and Kaede won the last two. What if your favorite heroine didn't win any yet? That's okay, there's still time to vote for her! You don't even have to vote for your favorite, just the one that you think should get an event based on her or something. Vote by however you want, that's your decision! If you are confused, let me know, I won't bite. (Maybe) Anyways, here we go. **

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please review, it helps me out a ton! Here we go...**

* * *

Her signature was signed really neatly, with every loopy line connecting to the next. I closed the note, and looked back at the school. I wasn't that far away from it. I could still make it back, and hopefully she wouldn't leave.

As I sprinted back the way I came, I swung my backpack over both shoulders. It was too hard to carry with one shoulder while running. Too hard...

I nearly bumped into someone, but immediately went around them. I recognized her short straight dark hair and dark eyes.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Sora asked me.

"I'll tell you later!" I huffed, continuing to run. When I had finally reached the school, I bent over my knees, panting.

I staggered into the back parking lot, where I threw my backpack against the brick wall of the school building. I didn't see anyone. Where was she? I hope she didn't leave already.

"Natsu, are you alright?" A familiar and kind voice asked me. I looked up to see Kaede's smiling face. Good, she was still here.

"Yeah, I just was a bit away from the school when I found your note." I muttered. "I ran back here."

Her smile faded.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know...well, I mean, you didn't have to come, I wouldn't have cared, I'm sorry..." She whispered, trailing off at the end of her sentence. I stood up.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I came back because I wanted to catch you before you left. I want to know what it is you needed to talk about." I stated. The guilt disappeared from her face.

"Well...it's about me and Gray." She murmered. I already suspected that was the case. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault he's been fighting with you. I wanted to let you know that he can be weird sometimes, and well..."

"Is that all?" I responded, crossing her arms. "There's something else, isn't there, Kaede?"

She looked to the side, a sad look on her face. "No. No, there isn't anything else. I'm sorry for keeping you, Natsu. But thank you for coming."

* * *

I stood in the parking lot, all by myself. Kaede had left several minutes ago, but I was still thinking to myself.

She had lied. There was something else she wanted to tell me, but hesitated. I have no idea why or what it is, but I want to find out. That's when I decided it was finally time to leave, before any teachers caught me back here. As I swung my backpack over my shoulder, I noticed something in the corner of my eye.

Someone was watching me. A face peeked out at the edge of the building, fingers grasping the corner. The person had obviously noticed I had seen them, and retreated, running off. All I saw was a swish of red-orange hair.

I threw my backpack onto the ground again.

"HEY! I shouted. "Come back!" I ran through the parking lot, searching for where the mystery person went.

They were gone...red-orange hair, you say?

* * *

It was the next day, and I had just finished getting ready for school. I opened the door, and was surprised to see Sora Misora standing there.

"Good morning!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, how did you know my address again?" I asked as we walked down the sidewalk to school.

"I looked it up in the school directory! I figured we'd get more time to talk if I got to your house earlier!" She beamed, I chuckled.

"So it went like that, huh?"

After discussing school related things for a while, she brought up something else.

"So what were you doing going back to school yesterday?" She asked. Oh yeah, I remembered now. I had ran into Sora yesterday on the way to my talk with Kaede.

"Left my math book in my locker." I responded casually. Sora was silent as we continued to walk. She looked down at her shoes, not looking back up with a neutral expression on her face.

We had just reached the school entrance. Just as I was about to say bye, she spoke.

"Sometimes I feel like you don't tell me the truth, Natsu."

I looked at her, not responding.

"Nevermind, I'll see you later!" She beamed, running down the busy hallway.

When I entered the classroom, I was surprised I wasn't tackled. I set my stuff down at the desk, and waited. Sure enough, seconds later, I was grabbed from behind by my neck, and pulled into a hug.

I smiled and turned around to see Ayano burying her head into my chest, smiling softly.

"Hi, Natsu!" She murmered. I gave her a little pat on the head.

"Hey, Ayano."

We pulled apart, then she smiled at me brightly. We talked until we had one minute til the first class begun. That's when Ayano hugged me again.

"H-Hey..." I mumbled.

"Thank you, Natsu." She whispered, her head buried in my shoulder.

"For what?

"For being my friend." She responded, then slowly let go, and beamed at me. Then Ayano skipped back to her seat across the room. Why was I blushing?

Thank you...for being my friend? I stood there, confused. That's when I remembered. I turned around and looked at my seat, and sure enough, Emi Saito gazed out the window, her red-orange hair pulled back into a high ponytail. I slid into my chair next to her.

"So, why were you watching me and Kaede talk yesterday?" I asked. She whipped around, almost startled.

"W-What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I responded.

"No, I don't. Why would I watch you and Kaede Akutabi talk? Why would I care?" She muttered, flicking a piece of cotton off of her desk.

"I saw you."

"No you did not, I was not there."

"Stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!" I demanded.

"I. WASN'T. THERE!" Emi shouted, swinging her arm across her table, and knocking her books off of her binder. She swore under her breath, and picked up her two textbooks, looking away again. I realized she left one book on the ground, and picked it up. I was about to hand it to her, but then realized what it was one of those romantic chick books...a chick fic or something...Chick Lit! That's the name...right? Anyways, as I read the summary, I realized that this was the type of book some pathetic hopeless romantic would read. That's when the book was snatched out of my hand. Emi glared at me, her cheeks pink, obviously embarrassed. She ignored me for the rest of the time.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nothing out of the ordinary happened today. Except for in my first class. The one where I sit next to Kaede. A girl came in. I recognized her chocolate eyes and long blond hair. It was Yuzuki Okama, otherwise known as the pushy blond girl. She looked determined as she spoke to the teacher, then turned on something on the computer. The next thing we knew the lights were off, and a Powerpoint glowed on our electronic board. Yuzuki stood in front of it.

"Hello, first years!" She beamed. "My name is Yuzuki Okama, and I am a 3rd year at this school. I am here to talk to you about joining the student council for this year!"You could just tell how awesome Yuzuki thought she was. She smiled the whole time, and went through this presentation about Student Council. I wasn't listening, but I knew others were, including Kaede. She hadn't spoke to me all of this class. Once Yuzuki was done with the presentation, she had to conclude it with this.

"So basically, it's a fun experience for anyone and everyone! You get to help make decisions in what happens with your school funds, dances, and everything else! Oh, and I'm already in Student Council! The elections will be in a few weeks, but I'll be running for president! So you better vote for me! Any questions?" She giggled. I was bored, and had to do something stupid. I raised my hand.

"I'm not voting for you."

The whole room doubled over with laughter, especially from the guys in the back. Gray couldn't help but snicker, and I could tell Kaede thought it was a little funny. Sora was the only one who didn't laugh. Sora just stared at me. Yuzuki stood there, motionless. And I could tell I made a mistake. She looked like she was about to cry. Yuzuki turned around, quickly turning off the board. And whipping back around to us, a tear running down her cheek.

"G-Goodbye everyone, and I hope to see you in student council this year!" She raced out of the room. I felt horrible.

* * *

During the next class, which for me was P.E, I tried not to remember last class. And Yuzuki's crying face. But I couldn't help it. As I looked over at her multiple times, she seemed happy and normal, you never would've guessed what had happened. She never made eye contact with me though. Me and Sachi Amaya were assigned to be partners again. We were doing our volleyball unit still, and Sachi had already forgot how to position her fingers.

"It's only been a day since I showed you yesterday." I said as I moved her finger into the correct place.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered nervously. I laughed and looked up at her.

"No biggie, it's fine."

Sachi actually hit the ball today. And although it didn't go towards me, I'm just glad she hit it. The look on her face was incredibly happy, and that made me feel a lot better about everything. Her eyes gleamed, but then the next time she missed it again. After observation, I realized Kaede and Sora were practicing right next to us, as they were assigned to be partners. Kaede was pretty good, and Sora was too.

But Kaede seemed kind of sad. I wondered why. Was she remembering our conversation yesterday?

* * *

It's lunch right now, and I'm pretty bored. Ayano is missing for some reason,and the rest of the girls are too and I'm all alone in the courtyard.

That's when a leaf fell on top of my head. I brushed it off, and looked up as I heard some rustling.

A familiar face was looking down at me from the tree.

* * *

**Who was sitting in the tree? **

**Kaede?**

**Sora?**

**Yuzuki? **

**Emi?**

**Ayano?**

**Sachi?**

**You decide! Go onto my profile and vote on the poll! **

**This chapter's results-**

**1-Kaede**

**2- Sora and Sachi**

**3-Yuzuki**

**4- Emi**

**5- Ayano**

**Please vote now so you don't forget later! And please, review, follow, and favorite! See you next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **

**First of all, I want to let you know I was surprised by the voting outcome this chapter! It definitely was different, but that's fine! I don't really care who wins, as I have a story planned out for each of them, no matter who wins. Anyways, I finished 2 more stories last/this week, and now I'm only writing 2, including this one! So I'll update quicker with the next chapter, as long as you guys vote a lot! Once again, the voting slowed down after the first 2 days the chapter was released. I cannot stress this enough, PLEASE VOTE!**

**Oh, and sorry for the late update. But this IS a long chapter! :( In this chapter, once again, all the characters except the ones ahead of everyone will get equal attention.**

**Scores- Kaede is at Level 3 with Natsu**

** Sora is at Level 1 with Natsu**

**ANNOUNCEMENT- I recently created a Fairy Tail forum! PLEASE check it out, it is awesome. It's an interactive forum where you get to live in the country of Fiore, join a guild, make friends, do jobs, have fights, and participate in events, like the Grand Magic Games! Please, please register as a citizen there, it will be so amazing if we get a ton of people to join!**

**Please follow if you'd like to hear more. Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please review, it acts as fuel for us authors!**

**Oh, and for those of you that are confused, NATSU IS NOT MOTION-SICK IN THIS STORY! That is only because he is a dragon slayer, and in this story, he's only a regular guy. Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

"Oh...ah! I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was down there." A familiar voice called out cheerfully. I looked up to see a girl looking down at me from the high tree, sitting on a thick branch, her legs dangling over the edge. Her soft brown eyes gleamed, and she smiled with glossy lips that were tinted peach. Her long blond hair hung down beside her head. I never expected to find Yuzuki Okama in a tree like this. She didn't seem surprised to see me standing there, looking up at her.

"Uh...what are you doing up there?" I asked. She beamed at me.

"I love to sit up here...it's just so peaceful, you know?" She smiled, looking forwards at the leaves in front of her. "A soon to be student council president needs that sometimes!"I sighed. She was talking crazy again. It seemed like all this girl talked about was how she would be student council president someday. I didn't understand, if she was so obsessed with that stuff, what would happen if she lost?

We were silent for a moment, until she spoke once again.

"You can come up too, if you want."

I glanced up at the thick branches of the tree, and shrugged as I began to climb up, grasping the bark with my fingertips, and pulling myself up until I made it to her branch. I swung myself around, sitting right next to her.

"That was really fast." She responded, looking at me with curiosity. I laughed, scratching my neck.

"Well, yeah! I dunno how long it takes you to get up here..."

"Less than 30 seconds."

"Huh?" My eyes widened.

"You took exactly 52 seconds to get up here. But that's good for a first timer." She answered, swinging her legs up and down as she clutched the wooden branch. "My average time is 24.3 seconds."

I sighed, crossing my arms. Maybe it was better not to argue with her.

"So, you come up here every day?" I asked, looking out at the view below us. I could see almost the whole courtyard, full of students walking around, talking to each other, doing homework they forgot to do for next periods, and some girls even sat behind the building, on their phones.

"Yes! By now, it's become a routine..." She laughed.

"Don't you have friends that you'd rather hang out with?" I asked. Her smile faded.

"Well..yes, but...sometimes, my friends get hard to be around, ya know? It's fun to get a break..." She murmered, the wind blowing her strand of blonde hair to the side. Her eyes widened for a second, but then she looked back at me, smiling with her cheeks tinted pink.

"And, of course, because I'm going to be student council president!"

I watched the students begin to move together, and starting to reenter the building. The bell must've rung. I looked over at Yuzuki, but realized nobody was there. She was gone. What the hell?

Once I was down on the ground, I looked around.

"40.2 seconds. You've improved!" A voice chirped from behind me. Sure enough, it was Yuzuki Okama.

"How'd ya get down without me noticing?"

"I jumped."

* * *

It had seemed Yuzuki was ignoring my outburst in class before we had seen each other. I would have suspected her to be mad, but she didn't seem that way at all. It was kind of weird.

I had a free period, so I was basically wandering the building, not doing what I was supposed to be doing, until I bumped into Gray.

"Watch where you're going!" He snapped, clenching his fists.

"You better pay more attention to what's going on around you." I growled back. Before I knew it, our foreheads were pressed against each other.

"Jerk." He muttered.

"Moron." I scowled.

"Idiot." He said.

"Puke Breath." I grinned.

"Deadbeat." He tried.

"Chicken." I responded.

"Creep." He smiled.

"Pervert." I answered.

"Scumbag." He growled.

"Pretty boy." I smirked.

"Retard." He chuckled.

"D-" I began, but was stopped. Somebody had grabbed onto my arm and pulled me away from Gray. I looked back to see her purple eyes watering.

"Please don't fight!" She cried. Gray's eyes widened as he looked over my shoulder.

"K-Kaede! I've been lookin' all over for you! Where have you been?" He stuttered, stepping out from behind me. That's when he noticed her holding onto my arm, and little closer than I was comfortable. She looked almost scared, and she was blushing slightly. His face became angry as he pulled her away from me. Kaede made a sound, almost like a whimper as her hand slipped off my arm.

"Whatever, come on. We have our-" He stopped, realizing I was there. Kaede's eyes were big and shaking with fear. I wanted to punch Gray in the face. Why was Kaede so afraid of him?!

"Wait just a minute!" I yelled as they began to walk away. "Kaede, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to!" The two stopped, Kaede glanced back at me, but as Gray continued to walk and ignored me, she followed him. I wanted to stop her again. But I knew she wasn't going to change her mind.

* * *

I was at the library, as I had realized there was nothing else to do. And for some reason, I sat next to Emi Saito.

I could feel the heat of her glare as I sat across from her, not reading a book or studying, just sitting, staring at her. Emi had a stack of 4 books in front of her, the paper sides all facing me, so I couldn't see what they were called. She had even put her hand on the cover of the top one whenever I sat up so I could see it. She had another book in her hands, but was reading it below the table. I didn't know what her problem was.

So, as she was reading her book, but glancing up at me occasionally, I snatched the book from the top of her stack. Emi immediately reacted, jumping up and trying to snatch it back, but I already had it in my hands. I stood up, and held it up high so she couldn't reach it as I read the cover. Emi jumped up and down, trying to smack it out of my hands. Good thing she was short. But then, I felt a sharp pain at my legs as Emi kicked me, and as I stumbled backwards, snatched the book, and stepped away as I fell onto the ground.

She glared down at me with a frustrated look, and as I started to sit up, she grabbed her pile of books, and left. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Geez...

I had seen one thing, though. The book was called

"Ah...umm...are you okay?" A sweet voice chirped. I looked to my left, to see a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes staring at me. Sachi had come at just the right time. She beamed down at me, offering out her hand. I grinned, taking it and pulling myself up.

"Thanks!" I said. She blushed a little, then smiled at me.

"W-Would you like to study together?"

O.O.O.O.O.O

Sachi Amaya and I had begun to study together. We had a math test tomorrow, which I had totally forgot about until then. Sachi was actually pretty good at math, and explained it all to me.

"Would you like some soda?" She asked, pulling out two cans of soda.

"Yeah, sure!" I grinned. She slid it across to me.

"Ah...ummm..it's sparkling lime soda...is that okay?"

"Yup, I like any kind!" I laughed, popping open the tab, and watching the bubbles fizz out of the can opening. Sachi stared at the can curiously, then looked up at me, an almost worried look on her face as I drank the soda. But then, her mouth opened into a smile, and her eyes glistened. She began to lay out the sheets of paper, explaining to me about the different formulas, and I nodded as I drank my soda. She leaned over the table, and smiled at me brightly when I gave her the right answer. Then, I held out my hand, for a high five, and Sachi paused for a moment, almost like she didn't understand. Then she nodded, and touched her palm softly to mine. Her eyes widened as we let go, and I grinned brightly.

* * *

I couldn't believe it. For the first time in a long time, I had understood math. And it was all thanks to Sachi Amaya.

Sadly, my free period was over. But now, I had choir. And I had Ayano in this class. We sat together, actually. During the middle of class, the teacher called Ayano up, asking her to sing for us. I didn't know Ayano knew how to sing. She jumped up, and smiled at me, running to the front of the room, and standing next to the piano. What I heard was amazing. The melodic tune of her voice resembled an angel, and Ayano closed her eyes as the words flew like silk out of her mouth. The sound was incredible. But halfway through the song, Ayano opened her eyes. She looked directly at me, almost with a sad look on her face, as she continued to sing. Wait..were her eyes watering? No way..tears began to run down Ayano's face, as she continued to sing. Students began to whisper, until someone called out to the teacher.

"She's crying!" The teacher stepped up, looking at Ayano, who had stopped singing, and was crying. She asked her what was wrong, only to have Ayano respond nothing. Then, she sat down again, next to me. The whole class, she seemed normal again. I had no idea why she was crying. But at the end of class, before I could say anything, she asked me something.

"Hey, Natsu! If you're not busy Saturday, would you come to see a movie with me? I was going with someone else, but they ditched me."

"Uh...yeah, sure!" I responded.

"Do you promise?" She asked, her bright green eyes gleaming. I thought that was kind of a weird question, but it didn't matter much. I didn't see a problem with promising.

"I promise." I repeated. She beamed, and turned around, picking up her things. But as I saw her set her stuff on the chair, she raised her fingers to her cheek, and pinched it. I stared at her curiously, but she paused, as if waiting for something, but then the bell rang, and she ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Well, school was finally over. I waited outside the entrance of the school, for Sora to come out. But she didn't. Hm, maybe she had already started walking. So I began to walk down the sidewalk. But I saw her then.

Sora was kneeling down in the grass, observing a single white lilly, which had appeared to have grown all by itself. She seemed fascinated by it, but looked up at me when I approached her. She apologized for not waiting for me, and we began to walk. But right then, I felt a drip of water on my hand. Sora looked up at the sky.

"It looks like it's about to rain..." She murmured. I sighed.

"I'll call my sister, and she can drive us home!" I didn't object to Sora's offer, and we ended up waiting for her sister, who pulled up in her car a few minutes after Sora had made the phone call. Her sister seemed nice, and we both hopped in the backseat. As we began to drive, I felt myself beginning to drift off in the warmth of the car. I guess the school day had been pretty tiring. I suddenly opened my eyes, and saw Sora, staring at me. Our eyes met for a moment, and I smiled at her. She laughed a little, and looked out the raindrop-splattered window again.

As we stopped by her house, I spoke up.

"You guys can stop here. I can walk the rest of the way."

Sora looked over at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded, and we all got out of the vehicle. I said my goodbye to Sora, and began to sprint home. It was only a couple of blocks, anyways. But after I had ran a block or so, I ran into another student. She had blond hair, and a small ponytail made out of a strand of it, poking out from the top of her head. She looked back at me with chocolate colored eyes.

"Oh, you're Natsu Dragneel, aren't you?" She asked, stopping me.

"Yeah. And who are you?"

"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I've just seen you in a few of my classes, and was just curious." She responded, smiling a little, then continued to walk.

"Wait!" I shouted, running back up to her. "I need to ask you...I need to ask you something."

This was my chance. I needed to ask about one of the mysterious girls I had met. Lucy might know something about them. But...who do I ask about?

* * *

**Yuzuki actually likes climbing trees...and she seems to be having problems with her friends.**

**Kaede is actually afraid of Gray, who had to take her somewhere after talking with Natsu. **

**Emi is protective over what she reads...and apparently reads romance books. **

**Sachi is opening up to Natsu, and is actually good at math. **

**Ayano is acting weird...she started crying while singing in choir. **

**Sora is becoming a part of Natsu's daily life, but she does show some mysterious elements.**

**Who will Natsu ask Lucy about in the next chapter? Which girl? Lucy might know more about one of them. You decide! Go to my profile, and vote on the poll now! **

**Last Chapter's Results-**

**Yuzuki- 1st Place **

**Emi- 2nd Place**

**Ayano, Sora, and Kaede- 3rd Place**

**Sachi- 4th Place**

**PLEASE VOTE! Feel free to say which heroine you hope it will be in your review. Do you have any predictions about what will happen next? See you all next chapter! And please check out my forum I talked about in the beginning.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! First of all, I am so sorry for updating so late, I am ashamed of myself! I even closed the poll early, sorry for those who didn't get to vote. But anyways, ta da, long chapter for you guys! Hooray! **

**Not much to say, except thanks to all my followers, favoriters and reviewers. You guys are so nice...**

**And well...KEEP READING!**

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please PLEASE review, it helps me out so much! I'll start now.**

* * *

"I need to ask you something." I told Lucy as I caught up to her. She looked at me curiously.

"Well-ah, you see...there's this girl...and I'm curious about her." I cautiously stated. Lucy's face lit up.

"No way, you like a girl?! Oh my god, tell me!" The blonde literally bounced up and down with excitement as I paused hesitantly.

"I don't_ like_ her." I muttered. Lucy's look of joy vanished.

"You hate a girl?"

"NO,DAMMIT, I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER!" I screamed, extremely frustrated with Lucy. What was up with girls these days, they were so...they were so damn girly!

"What girl?" Lucy asked.

"Uh-Kaede. Kaede Akutabi. We're friends, but I didn't go to middle school with her and am curious...what do you know about her?"

"Kaede? Yeah, I know her." Lucy murmered, looking up in thought. "Well, we aren't exactly friends, but I know enough. 1st year student, like us. She's very pretty..I'm almost positive most of the guys in the grade have a serious thing for her. I also know her family is totally rich. They live in this big house on one of those private streets. She's known for being sweet and honest, and has a lot of friends as well. She's in the art club...and I'm pretty sure she tried out for the volleyball team every year in middle school and made it."

"That's a lot of information from someone who isn't even friends with her." I responded, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Lucy blushed."Well, um, I belong to the school newspaper and it's kind of, uh, my job to observe the student body."

"You're just jealous of her."

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy sighed, hugging her bag to her chest. "She's just so perfect..."

"But...she's taken, right? Isn't she dating Gray Fullbuster? Do you know anything about their relationship?" I asked.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right! I totally forgot...but anyways, from what I know, they've been dating since our last year of middle school. It's kind of weird though, their relationship, I mean. There was no romance or anything at all, the two just showed up one day saying they were dating each other when people asked. It just didn't make any sense, I swear no one has ever seen them make out or hold hands or even hug. The most anyone's seen them do is Gray walk around the school with his arm around her. They are definitely the school's cutest couple though!" She giggled, clasping her hands together.

I looked up at the gray sky, where the rain had finally ceased falling. Kaede Akutabi. Sweet, pretty and rich. In a weird relationship with Gray, and not seeming to be comfortable around him. Wait a second...my eyes widened and gaze whipped back to Lucy.

"Y-you don't think he's threatening her or anything, do you?!" I cried, thoughts rushing through my head. Lucy looked at me strangely, almost alarmed by my outburst.

"No, that's not it. I know Gray better than Kaede, he's not a bad person. I just am confused...nobody even knows what's going on between them." She trailed off. I felt a drop of liquid on my cheek.

"The rain's starting up again." I observed, holding out my palm in time to catch a few drops of water. "I better get going."

"Well, nice talking to you, Natsu! See ya!" Lucy beamed, and crossed the street, sprinting away. I sighed, re positioning my bag before I did the same, except going the opposite direction. Lucy had been real helpful.

_Kaede..._

* * *

I woke up, my hair all messy from tossing and turning the whole night. My eyes widened.

"Crap!"

I had forgotten to do my homework. Again. Damn, if I missed another assignment, I'd be assigned to detention..again. I immediately got ready as quickly as possible. Maybe if I made it to school really early I'd be able to get everything done in the library. They let everyone in early before school starts if you want to study or something.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

I had made it. I stood inside the building, leaning over and hands placed on my knees, out of breath. I would have time, right? Only if I made it up to the library right now. I took off again, sliding through the hallways until I made it into the room, shelfs placed across the entire room, and quite an amount of students spread around. Some sat at the tables in front, studying and doing homework, some even doing it with someone else. I threw my bag over a empty table and slumped down in the chair in front of it. I still couldn't believe I actually made it. Now if I could finish my homework in time or not was a different question. As I pulled out the textbook and some loose leaf paper, I realized I had spaced out all class period yesterday. Which means I had no idea how the hell to do this homework. Crap. I sat there, looking around. What would I do now?!

"Ah-d-do you need some help with that?" A voice squeaked. I looked to my left, to see a girl standing at the end of the table. She had long hazel hair, was just a little shorter than me, and had bright light blue watering eyes. Her cheeks were tinted pink, and she smiled at me.

"You came at just the right time." I sighed, feeling a rush of relief travel through me. Sachi looked at me curiously, and sat down in the seat next to mine. She pulled the book in front of her, and examined the contents of the page. Within a minute, she looked back up at me, smiling.

"I know how to do these. I'd be glad to help you." She beamed. I grinned back, and she blinked, almost surprised.

Sachi was great at math. I knew that for sure. She clearly explained and wrote out the formula for me, and despite the fact I had always sucked at math, I was doing the problems in no time. How could someone be so awesome at everything? Well, actually I didn't know what else she was good at, but I bet she was a pretty amazing girl. Sachi even reminded me that I had a math test today, which she had told me yesterday as well, but I had forgotten. We began to review the entire chapter, but then I stopped her, realizing an important detail.

"Sachi, you're a 2nd year...right?"

Sachi blinked. "Ah-yes..."

"Then, how did you know that the 1st years had a math test today?!"

"..." Sachi was silent, but her eyes had grown wide, almost as if she had just realized it too. "I-I...I think I heard about it from somebody..." She whispered. She seemed kind of afraid again. The bell rang at that exact moment. I stood up.

"Ah..." Sachi began. I looked back at her again.

"Maybe...maybe I could help you a little more sometime. Like a study session...are you busy this weekend?"

"Great idea!" I grinned. "How about Saturday?"

Sachi smiled widely. "Sure! Um...does 1 P.M at the public library sound okay?"

"Yeah! See ya then!"

* * *

It was our homeroom period right now. Ayano was standing in front of my desk. She beamed brightly at me as she slammed her hand onto my desk. I jumped a little in my seat, a little alarmed by the sudden event, but soon after she slid her hand off, revealing a small piece of paper under. It was a ticket.

"This is the ticket to the movie I want to see!" She smiled. I picked it up. The movie was one of the popular blockbusters that had just come out. It was an action movie, right? Sounded like fun. But wait...I read the ticket.

Saturday for 1:00...didn't I...didn't I already have something going on this Saturday? I thought back. Hmm...nope. I thought I did, but I guess not. I can't remember anything else anyways...

"I'll see you there then!" I beamed back. She giggled, and skipped back to her seat, her dark curls bouncing with every step she took.

I was glad Ayano had wanted to see this kind of movie, and not some weird chick flick. She always seemed like a cool person though, so it wasn't any news to me. But I still had to wonder. Out of all the people she could have asked, why me? We hadn't known each other for that long. Could it be that I was the only friend she felt closest enough to ask to a movie? No, that couldn't be true. Ayano was a lot of fun to be around, she must have some real awesome best friends to go along with her personality...they must've all been busy.

Right?

* * *

"So...do you know the answer?" I asked Kaede, who sat next to me in my first period. She tilted her head to the side, dark eyes gleaming. We were supposed to be filling out this worksheet together...

"Honestly, I'm confused too." She sighed. I groaned, burying my head in my arms.

"There's so many other damn places I'd rather be than this stupid school right now." I muttered.

"Like where?" Kaede asked. I lifted my head slightly, just so my eyes reached above my arms.

"Like a candy store."

"A-A candy store?" She asked, blinking.

"Yeah. There's this awesome candy place on the corner of Otashi Street...it's got these awesome spicy candies..." I sighed, drooling a little. The feeling of the burning red candy ball in my mouth was one of the best things ever. "And their pocky is really awesome too..."

"Pocky?" Kaede questioned.

"Yeah...do you like it or something?"

"Like it? It's my favorite! Especially the strawberry ones!" She beamed, clasping her hands together. My eyes widened, and I pulled myself up.

"Well then, you have to go to this place. I swear, no place makes better pocky." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Oh..."

"Maybe Fullbuster will take you if you ask him." I said, chewing on the end of my pencil.

"I-I don't think so."

I was about to ask why, but remembered my conversation with Lucy earlier.

_I swear no one has ever seen them make out or hold hands or even hug. The most anyone's seen them do is Gray walk around the school with his arm around her._

"You know what?" I asked, looking straight at her. "I'll take you. We can go this weekend, it'll be fun." I watched as her face lit up.

"Ah-really?!" She cried, looking extremely happy.

"Sure. How does 1:00 this Saturday sound? We can meet up there, I'm sure you'll be able to find it. I'll buy you some if you want."

"I'm so excited!"

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o

It was lunch. I was out in the courtyard, debating on where to eat lunch. Then I remembered. I raced to the big oak tree in the back of the yard.

I looked up.

"Hey, Yuzuki! You up there?" I waited for a response. Nothing. Hmm...maybe she was hiding...I found myself pressed up against the tree again, clawing at the bark until I reached the thick branch I had sat on the previous day.

"Wow!" A perky voice chirped. I looked up again, to see Yuzuki sitting on another branch across from mine, hidden behind the leaves. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You've improved! That was only 35.4 seconds!" She observed, swiftly hopping across onto my branch. I winced, expecting her to fall, but she sat down right next to me, swinging her legs back and forth in the air below.

"Hello Natsu!"

We sat there together for a few moments, until a gust of wind brushed across our faces, and caused Yuzuki's blonde hair to blow back in the wind.

"So how's the election going?"

"Fine. I'm prepared for the most part." She replied quickly. "Except for my posters. We need to have them ready by Monday, and I haven't even started making them yet. I can't believe how irresponsible that was of me. I don't know how I'll ever get them done now."

I paused, biting my lip. Yuzuki needed help making posters, huh?

"You know, I can swing by this weekend if you want."

"S-seriously? That would be great! Hmm...can you come by tomorrow?"

"Yeah, no problem." I responded. The time 1:00 suddenly popped into my head. "Can I drop in at around one?"

"Yes, thank you! This is like a huge help to me!"

* * *

"Listen, neither of us want to be here, but we have to make it work if we want a good grade." I stated, crossing my arms. Emi Saito sat across from me, looking like she wanted to bite someone's (hint hint _me_ hint hint) head off. We had been assigned to do a science project together. I wondered how stupid the teacher was, as everyone knew Emi and I weren't exactly on good terms.

"I know that, idiot." Emi snapped back, her red ponytail swishing to the side. "I just can't believe the teacher was so stupid that they paired us up.."

I snorted. "Totally." Well at least there was something we agreed on.

"I care about my grades, so I'll be willing to work with you." She declared, closing her eyes and nodding her head. But her eyes snapped back open seconds later. "We need to set a date to meet. Mr. Junishu said we should meet up over the weekend. I'm busy Sunday and most of Saturday. But if we could meet at the park or something at 1:00 for an hour or so I'm sure I could make it."

"Uhh..." I thought back. Didn't I have something to do at that time? 1:00 tomorrow..."I might be busy."

"Seriously? I should've known." Emi muttered, giving me a evil glare. I clenched my fists.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Because you seem like the irresponsible type who would forget about things he has to do. I should've known you would've been that stupid."

"I'm not _stupid!"_ I said, narrowing my eyebrows. So this is what she wanted, huh? Emi smirked back at me. Fine then. You win, dammit.

"I'll do it. I'll be there, and I won't be late or anything." I smirked back. Emi smiled.

"Good. You better show up."

* * *

"A ball?"

"Yes." Sora replied, swinging her bag over her shoulder as we continued on our way walking home. "My family is big, and more on the wealthy side, so there's this ball I'm required to attend. I don't like it very much, but I have no choice but to go. Anyways, there's this practice session I have to go to as well. It's basically just an hour of practicing the waltz...and I need a partner to come to the practice session with me. It's tommorrow, at 1...I was wondering if you could come."

"Yeah, sure." I shrugged.

"Really?" Sora asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah. It's no biggie. I'm free anyways. I'd be glad to help you out."

"That's great!" She beamed. "I'm so glad you can come!"

We continued to walk. A ball, huh? Tomorrow, at 1:00...sounded like fun. The least I could do for Sora in this case was come along. It sounded boring, and I think it would be more fun if a friend was there with her. As we made way down the sidewalk, Sora stopped, her dark eyes gleaming.

"What?" I asked, stopping next to her.

There was a small garden of flowers in the park we were passing. Sora kneeled down, and stared at the flowers with a look of pure fascination on her already pale face.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Hydrangeas..." She murmured, stroking the flower with delicacy. I smiled.

"They're pretty cool-looking."

Sora paused. "Yeah...they are."

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, beep beep. I slammed my hand down onto the top of my alarm clock, stopping the annoying sound. It was Saturday.

As I climbed out of bed, I saw the time. No way in hell. Noon?! How'd I sleep so late?! Didn't I have something to do today at 1:00?

Oh yeah, I was going to that movie with Ayano.

No wait...I was going to the library to study with Sachi.

No...I was going to the candy store with Kaede.

No...I was going to Yuzuki's house to make posters.

No, I was going to start the science project with Emi.

No wait...I was going to the dance practice thing with Sora.

OR WAS I DOING THEM ALL?! I felt my heart race.

No way. I had scheduled 6 different things for today, all at the same time.

So...I could only go to one of them.

But who would I go to?

* * *

**Natsu, you idiot! *hits him on the head* I have no idea how many times you readers facepalmed during this chapter, but I bet you did at least once. Even I, the author, felt close to doing that at times. Natsu!**

**Anyways, next chapter, there will be technically two winners. One girl will be the one Natsu goes with, and something else will happen. Natsu will attempt to text/call all the other girls to let them know he can't come, but he will turn out to only have one of their phone numbers. The girl/girls who get second place will be the phone number he actually has. ****So...who will it be?**

**Ayano and her movie? **

**Sachi and her study session?**

**Kaede and her candy store-trip? **

**Yuzuki and her posters?**

**Emi and the project? **

**Sora and her dance practice?**

**You decide! Go onto my profile page, and vote on the poll NOW! Please do it, it helps me out a lot. The poll will be online until Friday night, and then it will be closed. Sorry for closing this chapter's poll really early. Please follow and favorite if you are loving/wanting to read more of the story! Please please review, it helps me out so much! Thank you all for being so damn nice, I dunno what to say but THANK YOU! **

**This Chapter's Results-**

**1- Kaede **

**2- Ayano**

**3-Yuzuki, Emi and Sora**

**4- Sachi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for updating so late! I promise I will make a honest effort to update faster from now on. **

**Nothing much for this one, except that I won't be announcing the poll results for this chapter at the end, and well, yeah...that's it!**

**Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please, please review! It helps me out so much! Without further a due then.**

o.o.o.o.o

I thought it over in my head. I was so stupid...I didn't want to leave any of the girls alone when I had said I would come...but then again, it would be a waste to not go with one of them.

After thinking it over, I came to a realization. The one who I should go with was obvious. She had asked first, and I had agreed. It was only fair. I sighed, and quickly got ready, glancing over at the clock repeatedly. I couldn't be late.

Come on...I rushed through the streets. Where was this place again? I hadn't been to this one in years...I picked up the pace, sprinting down the sidewalks, pushing past people.

Where is it?! I stopped, leaning over and panting heavily. Damn...I glanced up once more, and my eyes widened. It was right there! I was going to be late meeting her.

I jumped up, and sprinted to the destination as fast as I could.

There you are.

I slid out in front of her. She looked up at me, green eyes twinkling with surprise and curiosity. She looked nice today. Her dark hair was straight until it reached her shoulders, where it curled up. Her peach complexion shone, and her mouth opened into a big smile.

"N-Natsu!" She cried, her eyes widening. Before I knew it, she had fallen on top of me, giggling happily. I looked up at her, a tired-looking grin plastered onto my face.

"Hey Ayano."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What would you like?" I asked her, leaning against the countertop of the concession center. Ayano rubbed her cheek in thought as she examined the contents of the menu, but then looked back at me with a beaming expression.

"Just a drink, if you don't mind. But we're already getting popcorn, right?" She asked, bright eyes gleaming. I nodded, and she grinned. I turned back to the cashier. Two drinks, one medium and one extra large, and two buckets of popcorn, both extra we walked towards the entrance to the actual theater, Ayano asked me a question.

"Why did you get two popcorn buckets...?"

"What do ya mean?"

She glanced to the side, blushing a little. "I was thinking we could share one..."

"Well, yeah, we can share these two. But I was just thinking I'm way hungrier than one bucket's worth." I laughed. Ayano giggled a little. We arrived at entrance 8A, the one we were seeing the movie in. I began to walk in, but Ayano grabbed my jacket, stopping me. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was staring down at the floor, her eyes covered by a shadows. I turned around.

"What's wrong?"

"Natsu..." She began, before looking up at me again. Her green eyes were both watering at their corners. "I-I honestly didn't expect you to come today...thank you."

I frowned a little. "Why wouldn't I come?" Did she find out about the mistake (more like _mistakes_) I had made?

"I'm not sure. I've never done anything like this before, I mean. I've never met up with a friend over the weekend and gone shopping or gone to the movies or anything, really. I guess...I guess I just was thinking that you wouldn't come for some reason. I didn't know what to expect, and I guess I had all these ideas running through my head. Like, why would you come in the first place? Silly and obvious things like that. I dunno...it's hard to explain." Ayano spoke. There was silence.

"Don't worry about it. The important thing is that I did come, right? Let's go, we don't want to miss the movie." I grinned at her. Ayano's face lit up like a bulb, and I lead her into the dark theater. We took our seats, and happened to be the first ones in the movie theater. It was still 12:50. The movie started at 1, but then there was all those previews and commercials. My eyes widened as I remembered. That's right, I had to text the other girls to let them know I couldn't make it.

I pulled out my phone, opening up the contacts. I scrolled through, until I found the first of the 5 girl's names. Kaede.

_**Sorry, can't make it to the candy shop with u...maybe another time**_

I sighed, waiting for a response for a few seconds. Damn. I hope she gets it in time. I continued to scroll through the list. Hmmm...

I scrolled through again. No way. Kaede and Ayano were the only two numbers I had from all the girls! Which means that Sachi, Yuzuki, Emi and Sora had no way of knowing I couldn't come. Dammit...I looked around frantically. What was I supposed to do? _Was _there anything I could do? The lights dimmed. The theater was packed by now, and it was about time for the movie to start, but then the previews would come first. As the screen lit up, the reflection danced across Ayano's wide eyes as she stared at the screen, until she noticed me staring at her. She beamed at me.

Ayano had asked me first. And I had agreed. But then I went off like an idiot and set up plans with all these other people as well. But Ayano asked first. So no matter what, it was only fair I went with her. Right? As I glanced over at her and her happy face as the movie began, I felt a feeling of relief wash over me. This was the right choice. I knew it.

o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o..

* * *

It was Sunday. And first thing in the morning, I heard my mother call out to me.

"Natsu, someone's here to see you!"

I groaned, pulling myself up out of bed. I wasn't frickin' ready to see anyone right now. I had just woken up, was still in my pajamas, had messed up hair (no damn pun intended) and felt like crap. It's not like I needed to get ready for this person, right? I shuffled to the door, and immediately frowned when I saw who was at the door. Of course. I forgot.

Emi Saito stood in the doorway, her long red-orange hair tied back into a long high ponytail, like it always was, and already dressed and obviously wide awake. She had on regular clothes for the sunny day, the sunlight streaming in from the screen door behind her, outlining her figure with a glow. She smirked at me. I knew what was coming next.

"For a second there yesterday, I actually thought you might be responsible and come after all." She retorted, crossing her arms with a mocking smile dancing across her face. I bit my lip in anger.

"I HAD ALREADY MADE PLANS I FORGOT ABOUT, OKAY?!" I roared, stepping closer and wanting to punch the little redhead out the door. But she continued to speak.

"I had a feeling that would be the case. However, were your plans more important than schoolwork?"

I was silent, until I remembered the smile on Ayano's face the whole time we were there.

"Yes, it was important. More important than spending time with you and your nice attitude, Saito." I snapped back. Her eyes widened. Shoot. I didn't mean to say it like that. That wasn't neccesary, was it? I opened my mouth to apologize, but she spoke first.

"Fine. I hope your happy. I finished it myself yesterday anyways. I don't need you either." Emi stated, almost hesitantly. The look in her eyes was different, though. Did I actually hurt her feelings? I wasn't sure she had them until now. Emi whipped around and walked away, off the porch and onto the sidewalk, her ponytail swishing side to side and hands curled up into fists at her hips. I wanted to go out and stop her, but I found my feet frozen to the ground.

I couldn't push myself to do it.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yuzuki, it's Natsu. We need to talk." I spoke, gripping the phone in my hand. I heard her steady breathing through the speaker.

"What is it? Where were you yesterday?"

"I'm so sorry, I forgot I already had plans, and I didn't have your number so I had to look it up in the phone book. I'm stupid."

"It's okay." Her voice said. My eyes widened.

"Seriously? You're going to forgive me that easily?"

"Well, yes. I am disappointed that you didn't come, but it's fine. I understand. If you already had plans, it made sense for you to go to what you had already agreed to. Besides, the posters are almost finished. I'll be fine."

"A-Are you sure?" I stuttered.

"Yes. But thank you for calling anyways. It made me a little worried that you didn't come. But it's okay. I'm glad you got back to me. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Before I could say anything, I heard the click of her hanging up the phone. Even though she said it was okay...

I still felt like she was more mad than she had let on.

* * *

I had to study, no matter if it was with Sachi or not. I knew that I was going to fail this semester, unless I did something about it. I usually didn't care about my grades, but for some reason, Sachi had motivated me to try harder. I didn't know if I could study without her help, but it would be okay. I found myself trudging to the public library. I tried to get a ride from my mom, but she refused, saying I had to walk if I wanted to go out. Maybe if I told her it was the library I was going to she would have driven me. But whatever. The sky was gray, dotted with flusters of dark clouds. It was definitely going to rain. It would be smart to start running. I pulled my backpack up my shoulder again, and began to sprint down the sidewalk, trying to avoid the passing people and not slam into the buildings on my left. Before I knew it, I was there. And the rain had started to fall as soon as I stepped inside. I guess you could call me lucky.

The library was an okay place. The toffee colored walls and dark wood bookshelves gave it a warm and welcoming glow. I grinned, and strutted inside.

But from the stares the librarians were giving me, I think they thought I was in the wrong place. So I stopped smiling and quickly sat down, pulling out my textbook. After seconds of staring, I collapsed on top of it.

"I don't get it at all." I murmured in defeat. Then, I heard a familiar voice speak.

"N-Natsu?"

I looked up to see Sachi staring down at me, her long strands of hazel hair falling into place in front of her shoulders. Her electric light blue eyes shone like crystals.

"You always come at the right time!" I cried, falling back into my chair."

O.o.O.o.o.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.o

"That's all it is?"

"That's all it is." Sachi beamed from her seat next to me. I sighed, closing my book.

"Thanks. I dunno what I would've done if you hadn't shown up."

Sachi blushed a little, before speaking once more. "Well, I-I'm here every Sunday, so I guess it was just a weird coincidence."

My eyes slowly widened. "That's right! I should've mentioned this first! I'm really sorry about not showing up yesterday. It turns out I had other plans and well, I don't have your number and-"

"It's fine!" Sachi interrupted me, smiling brightly as she stood up and slid her coat on. "As it turns out, I actually had plans too. I wasn't able to show up, and couldn't find your number either. So when I saw you here today, I thought you'd be mad."

"Oh, wow!" I laughed. "That's just crazy then. I guess we both were busy."

"Yeah..." Sachi murmured, looking over to the side before looking back up at me. "Well, I have to go now. It was nice seeing you, Natsu!" Before I could say goodbye back, she ran out the door.

I smiled a little, but it faded away as soon as a thought struck me.

"_She's lying."__  
_

And just as I found myself walking out the door, I saw something behind me. I whipped around, just to see a flash of red-orange hair disappear behind the nearest bookshelf. _  
_

_Saito._

* * *

"Hey...anybody home?" I called, knocking on the door to the house I remember being Sora's house. From that time she drove me home when it began to rain. Or at least, drove me halfway. Then I had met Lucy Heartfilia, and asked her about Kaede. Kaede...that's right. I had sent her a text yesterday, as I happened to have her phone number. Good thing I knew she was fine with all of this. But I had promised Sora to meet at her house to go to a ballroom dance practice or whatever. And I hadn't contacted her to let her know I couldn't come. I hope she wasn't mad. No one was answering the door.

"HEY, SOMEONE THERE?!" I yelled, banging on the door. No sound came back. I sighed, stepping back. Maybe I should just leave. Then, the door opened. Sora stood there, her eyes like liquid helium. She stared at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Sora, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I forgot I had other plans, and well...honestly what I have to say isn't a very good excuse." I said. "Just please, forgive me."

Sora was silent. She blinked a few times, almost confused. Then she looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Th-thank you for coming and telling me. She murmured. Then she slammed the door. I blinked. What the...?

I banged on it again.

"H-hey Sora, what the hell? Can't we talk more? C'mon, open the door!"

Nobody came.

* * *

And when I got home from Sora's house, a note was stuck on the door. As I read it, I ripped it off, eyes widening as I continued down the page.

_Please. __Stay away from Kaede. _

_It's more complicated than you think. __I don't want her to get in trouble. __I don't like you. __But that doesn't mean I want you to get hurt. __So just don't talk to her. __She needs to accept what is going to happen and can't change it. No matter how hard we try. _

_Stay away from her._

_-Gray_

o.o.o.o

* * *

**DUN. DUN. DUN!**

**So, for this chapter's poll, I have a little something different. Emi and Sachi are the only two heroines who have not won the poll once. And we need to start eliminating some girls. It doesn't mean they will die, and it doesn't mean they will disappear from the story. They will still be characters, but not featured as love interests. Kaede, Yuzuki, Sora and Ayano have all received a vote before, so they are staying for now. So for this poll, you vote. **

**Who will continue in the story as one of the love interests?**

**Sachi, the shy and cautious junior who is very cute in appearance, and helps Natsu study for his mathematics classes?**

**Or Emi, the clever and mysterious freshman who seems to follow Natsu around, and has a somewhat friendly rivalry with him?**

**You decide! Go onto my profile page and vote on the poll, now! This chapter's ending is just a cliffhanger, not a open-ended cliffhanger. **

**Please follow if you want to read more! Please favorite if you are loving the story! Please, please, PLEASE review, it helps me out so much and I especially love it when the reviews are more than one word. :P (you know who you are)**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Quick update, right? Glad you like it! It's because I didn't have a event poll this time. **

**About the poll though. The OC that will continue on as a love interest in the story will be...Emi Saito!**

**Sachi Amaya**** is no longer one of the love interests. I apologize to everyone that voted for her, and will remind you all that the votes were very close. One vote changed it all, actually. But once again, fear not! She will still be a character and have regular appearances in the story. She might have an important role in the romantic plot as well. O - o They won't be romantic interactions though. So now, with only five OCS left, who will be Natsu's match?**

**Anyways, this chapter will be different. There's going to be a chapter every once in a while called a Memory Chapter. These chapters will feature small parts of 6 different memories. The 6 different memories will all be told from the 6 different OCS. The memories will all be from the past, most likely all childhood memories. The thing is, you will only read a small part of this particular memory. In the next Memory chapter, you will read the next part of this memory. These memories are all very important regarding the OCs and they all affected who they are now. So here we go. Please follow if you want to hear more. Please favorite if you are loving the story. Please, please review!**

* * *

**First, Kaede. Kaede's memory takes place when she was 7 years old. :) You all love her, right? I'm sorry she was missing the last chapter. She herself didn't make an appearance. Anyways...here it is. Let's travel back in time.  
**

**~~~Kaede~~~**

_The little girl that stared back was very pretty. Her dark brown curls spiraled down to her shoulders, where the tips of the strands brushed her shoulders, which were covered in a red velvet material. Her dress had a golden pattern at the top, where after that was the long and beautiful red river that covered her knees. Her dark purple eyes shone with a sparkle that made her look like a princess. I always loved the fictional and elegant woman from my story books, but I never thought I'd see one in real life. But now, sitting right across from me, there was one. And she looked like she was the same age as me too! _

_"Kaede, dear, stop looking at yourself in the mirror." Mother spoke, looking down at me, a warm smile on her face. "You look beautiful. You always do. But with your hair combed and that pretty dress, I'd say you look extra special today." _

_I blinked, glancing back at the mirror, to see the girl looking at me again. I paused, then reached my hand forwards, touching the mirror. The girl mimicked my actions, pressing her hand against mine. Slowly bringing my hand back, I realized the girl in the mirror was me. Could that be possible? I looked so different that I didn't even recognize myself. But mother recognized me, didn't she? I was so stupid. The mirror was right in front of me, and I still couldn't tell-_

_"Kaede, we have to get going. Your grandmother should be arriving any minute."_

_That was right. I stood up, watching my dress flow to my ankles, and following my mother down the large hallway of our home. Whenever grandmother made time to visit, it was considered a very important occasion. So important that I had to do my hair and wear a dress. And this time, we hadn't gotten a reason of why she was coming. In fact, she just decided she would be visiting this morning so we didn't have a lot of time to get ready. _

_On one side of the hallway, one of the maids stood next to the wall, and appeared to be adjusting a painting. She looked up to see my mother and I making our way down the hallway, and smiled at us. _

_"Miss Akutabi, you look beautiful!" _

_I smiled softly back at her. We continued down the hall. Mother seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. She began to walk a little faster, glancing back at me every once in a while just to make sure I was following steadily. I had no choice but to pick up the pace and continue to follow her. Observing my mother, I realized unlike me, she was not wearing a dress. Although she was dressed formally in leggings and a sweater, I still was wondering why I was dressed like this and she wasn't. _

_I hope Grandmother won't be mad at me this time._

**Hmm...so the rumors were true. Kaede is rich. But from what we've heard, it appears she's way wealthier than she thoughts. This home of hers sounds like a castle! But Lucy said she lived on one of those streets with the big houses. But those houses aren't close to what could be called a castle. Hmm...**

**What could Kaede's grandmother be coming for? And why so unexpected? What does Kaede mean by "I hope Grandmother won't be mad at me this time"? Find out next memory chapter! **

**Next, Sora. Sora won the first poll, and back then she was known as The Mysterious Hallway Girl. The reason everyone treated her like she was incredibly amazing that first day is still unknown. And although she seems very friendly, Sora is still mysterious as it is. She's upset that Natsu didn't come to her event on Saturday. This memory also takes place when she is 7 years could her memory contain?**

*****Sora*****

_The stars. The heavens. The universe. All mysteries to the human mind. What could lie beyond the depths of our world? Tiny fragments and pieces of information floated in my mind, still incomplete all together. As I stared out the window, my father's voice woke me. _

_"Sora." He spoke. I blinked, and looked back at him. A flash of sudden memories flooded my mind._

_"A genius." They spoke. My mother smiled down at me. "I would have expected no less from our daughter." _

_That's what they said. That's all they said. She's perfect. A little diamond in a coal mine. I was different. From birth, I learned things much faster. Faster and quicker than the doctors said was normal. By the age of seven, my intelligence was already at a high level. Nearly three grade levels ahead, they said. And if I started to learn things at that pace, I would become better. More intelligent. I still did not completely understand. Intelligence. It's all they would talk about regarding me. My parents were professors, they always have been. They would talk about my intelligence. All the time. Nothing else but. I watched as the countless streams of people learnt of my high intelligence. _

_The doctors said it was most likely the way they raised me. He wasn't even sure how they did it, but they accepted his theory graciously._

_I was never sure my parents really loved me. My intelligence, of course. But not a single time did I hear them speak of their daughter's other qualities. My mother never told me I was beautiful. My father never praised me otherwise. They never spoke the words every child was supposed to hear. I love you. Never. Once. But I did not find this odd. I only knew this was normal behavior from all the books I have read. The parents in those books were so different from mine. As I read the words that spoke these words, I felt a warmth. A warmth I felt from fictional parents, never my own. When they would comfort the children. Embrace them. Whisper into their ear, encouraging their laughter. _

_I think that's all. Although I did not realize it then, I believe that was all I wanted. To have my mother and father embrace me, whisper into my ear, making me giggle softly. _

_I love you. _

_But that's not what happened. _

_When my father awoke me from my trance, a kind and happy but cliche scene did not occur. Instead, we had an argument._

**o.o Wow. That was a lot. We knew Sora could be a bit odd with her way of speaking, but we didn't know she could be so formal in thought as well. :p**

**So, she's a genius. That explains a lot. And apparently, she was really wanting attention from her parents. And in the end, it appears that's not what happened. Is she about to have an argument with her father? Could that be what her memory is about? Well, we'll find out next memory chapter!**

**Yuzuki is next. She won a poll that caused her to be the girl that sits in a tree at lunch. Yuzuki is older than Natsu, a senior,(3rd year) actually. She seems very determined to be the student council president. Yuzuki also seems a little more than a bossy and demanding blonde, which was what Natsu thought her to be in the beginning. I'd like you to know that she was in a similar situation with Sora and Kaede, and not in the way you think. Once you read the memory, you'll understand. This memory takes place when Yuzuki is the age of six.**

**oooYuzukiooo**

_I will be a leader. I will make a difference. I will not be a unnoticed extra. _

_Those were my lifetime goals. I wanted to make a difference in the world. I wanted people to care when I died. I wanted my living in the world to matter. I want what I did to matter. I want to lead people out of the darkness. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to flatten all flyaways. _

_"Yuzuki, you look fine." My mother spoke. I turned around, to see her standing in the doorway, smiling softly at me. My eyes widened. _

_"Is he here?!" _

_My mother nodded. __My face broke out into a huge smile, and I jumped off my chair and ran out the door._

_The next thing I knew, we had made it. We were at the train station. It was winter. The small snowflakes fell from the gray sky, landing on my shoulders which were covered by my black winter jacket. My breath was visible, looking like a little puff of smoke whenever I opened my mouth. My hands were covered by my gloves, and my hat was still on, pulled over my blond strands of hair._

_I wasn't paying any attention to the surroundings, though. I was searching frantically for a single person. The station was crowded, full of business men and businesswoman on their way to work. My mother tried to hold my hand, but I refused, knowing that if I did it would only slow me down if I saw him. She smiled at me. She knew I was extremely excited. I even had a hard time sleeping the previous night. My brown eyes darted side to side, until..._

_Until...__"I found him!" I screamed, pushing through the crowds of people. My mother gasped. _

_"Yuzuki, wait!" _

_No. He was right there. I couldn't wait. I pushed through the crowds, until he was right there. Right in front of me. My eyes widened. _

_"Daddy!"_

_A smile broke out onto my fathers face. He laughed, and bent down, picking me up. _

_"Yuzuki." He grinned, his face flushed from the weather. I giggled, hugging him as tightly as I could. Despite the snow, he still felt extremely warm to me. _

_My father had been out on another business trip. Working for a large business, he was forced to travel a lot of the time. And he had been gone for two whole months. I loved my father. I loved him so much. Of course I loved my mother as well, but there was something special my father and I had. _

_Something very special._

**Awww...Yuzuki loves her father a lot, doesn't she? What could her memory be about? Is it a happy memory? Or will something end up happening? Who knows? There must be something more to this story. I guess we have to wait til' we find out next memory chapter.**

**Next is Ayano. She won the poll that caused her to be the girl Natsu went with on the Saturday he had planned 6 different things at the same time. *facepalm* She seems to be a very perky and fun girl. But it appears she doesn't have any other friends. Hard to believe, isn't it? We can already tell she has some oddities about her. This chapter should help you understand a little more. It takes place when she is 9 years old. **

◘◘**◘ Ayano ◘◘◘**

_I was alone. I was always alone. _

_I tried to be surrounded. Constantly I tried to make friends. But it never worked. Even with the apparent super nice girls. I always failed to create a true friendship with someone. They would call me clingy. When I would try and hug them, they would give me weird looks. Whisper things. I didn't see what was wrong. Friends were supposed to hug other friends, right? It was something friends did. But they disagreed. The girls would call it creepy, and laugh at me. I stood beside them, still feeling like they were towering above me, casting a shadow of hate and ignorance. _

_My parents were just there. I never told them about how I was bullied. And they never asked. We didn't talk much anyways._

_Sometimes I would cry. Usually when I went to sleep, and as I would lie in the darkness, a feeling of terrible sadness would overcome me. The tears would fall, streaming down my cheeks and leaving marks of saltwater and despair. Why was I so helpless? Why couldn't I make a single friend in this world full of people? I believed it to be my fault. I was doing something wrong. I began to research, flipping through books and articles talking about social communication and how it worked. I kept trying. Using what I learned in the books to make some real friends. _

_But still, no one liked me. Soon, I had a reputation across the entire elementary school as the creepy girl. The girl that would hug and smile brightly at random people. That didn't make me stop. 'I still didn't give up. _

_I honestly never knew why I wanted a friend so badly. There was no backstory, no tragedy, no obvious reason that would make me this way. _

_Then I found music. _

_It was beautiful. The sound of the instruments, the melodic voice of the singer, blending perfectly into what was a single song. As soon as I would get home from school, I would race into my bedroom. And listen to the music I had downloaded. I liked different kinds of music than the others. I wasn't interested in the high pitched voices of the pop singers. I would listen to a variety of genres, my favorite being slow songs. I wasn't sure what genre they were, but my favorite songs were the slow type, often with a piano and a singer. The singer would sing slow and soft. her voice coming out smooth as silk._

_It wasn't before long that I tried to sing. The voices of the amazing singers had fascinated me, naturally urging me to try and accomplish it myself. I would sing the songs I had heard from my favorite singers. I liked the sound of my voice as well. It reminded me much of the singer's voices, although I wasn't entirely sure of it. _

_It wasn't before long that someone discovered my talent._

**We already know Ayano had a good singing voice. But we didn't know how she got into singing. So it appears that she's unliked because she's "clingy." That's a little harsh, don't you think? I can't help but feel extremely bad for her. (I feel so stupid saying these things as the author -_-#) How could this certain moment continue on to affect her future life? Find out next memory chapter~~~!**

**Next is Emi... Emi has won no polls so far, although she got quite close a few times. Emi and Natsu appear to have a rival status with each other, although there's hints of a possible friendship in between. There appears to be more to her, though, as for example, we saw that she seems to be into reading romance novels, which seems very out of character for someone like her. She also has been following Natsu around secretly, but completely denies it when asked. What could she be hiding? This memory takes place when she is the age of 12 years old.**

_There was a girl I used to know. Her name was Kana. And we were simply the best of friends. _

_Kana was generally considered "pretty". She was tall and had bright blue eyes, and with her dark brown hair that had a wavy flow to it. I thought she was beautiful, and was amazed that of all people, she'd want to be friends with someone like me. But she did. She always was so nice, and funny. I was not very popular, and didn't have any friends. I was known as a bully, just because of my constantly angry expression and how I beat up a couple of boys two years before. But I hadn't done anything since then, so it was pretty stupid none of them had gotten over it. But then again, no one bothered to come up and try to befriend me besides Kana, so that might have been part of the reason nothing happened. _

_Kana was constantly getting me to try and be friends with her other friends. She introduced me, but they all quickly made excuses to leave and then ditched us. She looked disappointed, and I told her it was fine. She didn't have to try and help me make other friends. I was fine as long as she was my friend, but I didn't mention that part. There were a few things I was shy about, and she'd tease me constantly. _

_"Emi-chan, you're so cute!" She would exclaim, smiling brightly while attempting to grab my cheeks and stretch them. I would pull away, my face flushed. _

_"Don't call me Emi-chan!" I complained, adjusting my ponytail. She would giggle a little, before teasing me once more. I pretended to hate it, but I secretly liked that we had these inside jokes. It made me feel more normal, like now I was a little more like the other girls, besides the fact Kana was my friend.  
_

_Kana absolutely loved romance. It's all she would talk about. I swear, she was always walking around with a new book. Sometimes they'd be sweet and simple romances, and other times they'd be obviously inappropriate and dramatic. She'd tell me about every new book she was reading, give me summaries of them and tell me about the different genres. I think the only reason she actually told me all about them was because I was the only one who would listen. It was a little comforting, actually, knowing I was different than the rest of her friends. Like I was a special friend. And she would always get very upset whenever something would happen to the main character. _

_"How could he say that to Suzu? I mean, it's not like she ever said anything to him. How could he...? It's just so upsetting! I thought they belonged together, and now this happens, and my mind is all confused, and I just don't know..." _

_She would continue on and on with all these things. I would stay silent, listening respectfully. She would automatically assume I'd like these books too, constantly trying to get me to read them. _

_"No." I sighed, after Kana had asked me millions of times. _

_"Why?! I know you'd love them."_

_But after I'd clearly deny her, she would laugh and pull away. She wouldn't be hurt, or ask for me to ask for forgiveness. I was fine, and she was fine. She was always there, smiling constantly and making me feel like now that I had a best friend, I could do anything. I was happy._

_Little did I know that Kana wasn't._

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter. Well? What did you think? Do you like the memory chapter idea? Who's memory do you want to learn more about? Do you have a favorite heroine at this point? Who do you think should be with Natsu? Tell me in your review! Please, nobody's been reviewing. I really don't normally care, but now I feel like it would be very helpful to have some feedback on the story.**

**Please follow if you are liking the story and want to hear more!**

**This poll is going to be different as well. I need some feedback on the OCS, and what I can do to make them more likable The poll is a bit hard to explain, but once you go and take it, it'll make sense. :p So it will not be an event poll. I apologize for straying from the original ideas recently. But I know with your help it will all work out in the end. I would really like everyone to vote this time. I know a ton of you have not voted, so I ask sincerely please do. It helps me out a lot. This poll will especially help me out with improving the story.**

**Please favorite the story if you are loving it!**

**Please review, as I said I would really like some feedback!**

**~~See you next chapter!~~**


End file.
